Teaching personnel (professors, teachers, aides, administrators, etc.) have a difficult task of eliminating distraction and maintaining student safety. With a litigious society, it is very difficult for teaching personnel to maintain the line between discipline and excessive force, badgering, belittling, bullying, etc. Parents are often unaware of their child's behavior and are usually in disbelief that their child is capable of whatever has happened in the classroom, often leading to escalation of the incident to the school administration, police, and court system when, many time, their child has done something that likely warranted the reaction of the teaching personnel.
To further make the situation worse, recently there have been several incidents in which students or outsiders have entered a school with the intent of harming students and/or teaching personnel. There have been countless reports of incidents where students were harmed, guns or knives were found in the possession of students, unauthorized people have entered school, etc. There are several notorious incidences in recent years where lives were lost, a loss that may be preventable given proper screening and alerting.
Further, when a teaching personnel member addresses an individual for a matter of any severity, there is often little evidence regarding how that member dealt with the matter. Did the member properly address the situation or was the member abusive; did the member use excessive force; did the member harm the offender, etc.? Often, after the incident, memories of the individuals involved and witnessing the event fade of are influenced by outsiders, for example, by peer pressure. It is quite possible that some teaching personnel receive unwarranted discipline, firing, criminal charges, civil suits, etc., for something that is blown out of proportion. Likewise, even in absence of such extremes, there are little or no mechanisms to provided positive and/or negative feedback to teaching personnel.
In some teaching environments, constant video surveillance of the teaching sessions is not permitted due to union contracts and other legal issues and/or fears. Yet, there are times the teaching staff want to record specific lessons or other segments of a teaching experience.
What is needed is a system that will provide teaching personnel initiated alerting and recording.